Better Days
by SailorTee
Summary: Darien Shields is a very sucessful businessman on his way to wedded bliss. When andrew takes him to a club for his bachelor party will his chance encounter with the blond goddess 'Usagi' Make him reconsider the idea of forever?


Better Days

An:)I've actually been pondering this story for a while now. I just got enough nerves to post it. I'm definitely gonna take this story a little slow and try to be a lot more descriptive. Like one reviewer said "Quality is better than Quantity" Anyways...Just some minor notes to my story before you guys read. Darien is 24, Serena is 20. Raye is 21. This first chapter mainly is a flashback just so you lovely readers get the jist of what's happening as the story opens up. I hope it isn't to confusing :) Ja for now

Disclaimer;Sighs I hate writing these damn things...I don't own Sailor Moon I never will. So...get off my freaking back. Oh yeah I don't own Mariah Carey's song either..Like Duh!

Darien Shields was a very successful business man, and he was know as one of the most eligible bachelor's in the world. Women all over the world threw themselves at him. He didn't mind too much. Being single and rich, it was typical for men of such stature to have women waiting on them toe and foot. But for Darien his whole world changed when he met Raye. She wasn't like the other women he tried to date. She wasn't after his money. She wanted him and only him. They went on a few dates. Then it got serious they had been dating for 3 years. When he finally popped the question she naturally said 'yes'. So on June 29th. He is going to go from world's most eligible Bachelor...To the most ineligible man. He sighed and analyzed his current situation. Darien glanced at himself in the mirror. He was fully dressed for his own wedding, but one thing was bothering him. There was a certain uneasiness that he felt in his gut. Sure, it's normal for any man to be nervous on his wedding day considering his bachelor days were over. He didn't care about not being single but that still wasn't it. He was uneasy because instead of thinking of his wife-to-be Raye, he was thinking of a certain blond who hasn't left his mind since their chance encounter two weeks ago.

**Two weeks before

* * *

**

"How did I let you talk me into this Andrew?" He looked at his friend waiting patiently for a response.

"Look Darien you have enjoy your last weeks as a bachelor" He chimed.

"Why don't I like this...where are we going?" Darien asked, not at all recognizing where they were.

"We're gonna go to Talent Night at 'The Boot'" Darien sighed and continued looking out the window. He absolutely detested the club scene, but he decided to humor Andrew just this once. Soon his thoughts drifted to his fiancée. He rathered be sitting by the fireplace with her with a good book in his hand.

"Hey Andrew has Raye told you anything about her Maid of Honor? The suspense is killing me"

"No she hasn't. let's not worry about that. Tonight's your night man!...Anything you do will never leave my lips...Scout's honor. As long as you give me all the dirty details." he evilly said.

"Look I 'm not gonna cheat on Raye." Darien replied flatly

"Don't think of it as cheating just think if it as the last time you'll be free-" After that remark Darien blocked out his best friend. Andrew just kept on babbling till they finally got to the club. He looked out the window of his limo and saw the line was wrapped around the building

"Umm..Andrew let's just stay in the limo until the line starts calming down."

"No way...I got V.I.P tickets. Let's go" He pulled Darien out the limo and dragged him all the way to the front of the line. the bouncer looked asking them for their names.

"Shields and Yamada" He announced. The bouncer nodded and let them enter.

"So who did you pay off for the tickets?" Darien asked

"Actually they paid me."

"What?"

"Yeah all I had to say was Darien Shields would be here. You know its great publicity"

"Oh great even my best man is using my name to get him places" They found their seats in the V.I.P section. Soon the announcer came on stage

"Ladies-" Darien looked around and whispered to Andrew

"There are no Ladies here"

"Shhhh" Andrew hissed

"-and gentlemen I'm proud to present you The Boot's first annual Talent Night...and now for our viewing pleasure...Mrs. Kitty."

Mrs. Kitty walked out onto the stage wearing a cat suit that would've made a sausage link cover look loose. Darien couldn't help but stifle a laugh Mrs. Kitty looked like a middle aged woman who should be home taking care of her children not on stage with a cat suit and whip in hand. Darien recognized her from somewhere he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god!!" He yelled

"What?"

"That's my secretary Mrs. Hanna"

"Well she most definitely should keep her day jo-" Andrew faced paled 10 shades lighter than death. What happened next was not laughing matter. Much to their dismay and disgust, Mrs. Hanna started to strip out of her cat suit.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Andrew said not taking his eyes off the disgusting display of so called talent. By the time 'I'm too sexy' went off. she was stage completely naked. Darien couldn't bare to look up.

"You have to fire her!!" Andrew yelled

"Why should I fire her?" He smirked

"Indecent exposure..."

As the night went on all the 'talent' was repeating Mrs. Kitty's performance. Some better than others, but Darien and Andrew knew what was gonna happen every time 'I'm too sexy' came on 3 hours later...Darien was beginning to get bored and he was feeling the side effects of the 3 long island ice teas he had chugged down during the night.

[Some last night of freedom...I'm bored out my friggin' mind

"Andrew let's go...this is B-O-R-I-N-G..." he said yawning loudly

"Oh come on let's stay! This is loads of fun!" The ONLY reason his best friend wanted to stay was to get to know this girl, Sephia, that he had been carrying on with all night; leaving Darien sort of feeling like the third wheel on his supposed night. He sighed loud enough to make Andrew glare at him.

"Fine, we'll stay a bit longer:" Andrew nodded his thanks and continued his conversation with Sephia. Once again the announcer came on stage hopefully for the last time.

"Ladies-" [There are no ladies here and, NOW, I see why... he irritatedly thought. "-gentlemen is is my pleasure to present are last act of the night-"

"THANK GOD!!!" Darien yelled. Andrew threw glare at his best friend.

"Will you shut up?!" Andrew hissed. Sephia was giggling like a drunk teeny bopper next to Andrew

"-Anyways, our last act is very popular in Los Angeles so please give it up for..'Usagi' " As soon as the announcer said her name Darien was convinced he had died and went to heaven because he had never seen someone as beautiful as she was. Her golden waterfall of hair looked so inviting he would do anything to run his fingers through her mane. She wasn't wearing anything special; just a little black dress that hugged her curves in ALL the right places. Something so simple as a black dress looked just so sensual on her. So what if he was bored out his mind he was going to stay and take in the beauty before him. Some music started in the background and surprisingly enough it wasn't 'I'm too sexy'. It turned out to be Mariah Carey's 'Can't let go' She started to sing.

**There you are, holding her hand I'm am lost dying to understand Didn't I cherish you right Don't you know you were my life  
**  
Darien listened intently on her every word. She sung with so much passion and ,what else? He rambled this mind for the right words. Finally came up with the words. she sung with so much passion and hurt. Upon even thinking that someone could even hurt her he felt something tug at his own heart. He shook his head at the unfamiliarity of his feelings and continued listening to her.

**Even though I try I can't let go Something in your eyes Capture my soul And everynite I see you in my dreams You're all I know I can't let go  
**  
"So beautiful" Darien whispered to himself. Andrew looked at his friends dazed state and smiled to himself. [Maybe you'll have fun He looked up at the stage [Maybe you will

**Love cast a sign You don't even know I'm alive You just walk on by Don't care to see me cry Here I am still holding on I can't accept my world is gone**

**Even though I try I can't let go  
**  
Just then the crowd stared booing yelling all kinds of obscenities at her "Take it off, blondie" "We wanna see skin" The girl on the struggled to keep tears back but she was determined to continue on.

**Something in your eyes**

"Take it off, Take it off, Take it off"

**Capture my soul**

She abruptly stopped singing and ran of the stage. The announcer came on stage "Ladies and Gentlemen 'Usagi' "

"Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" The crowd of men yelled

"Damn these people" Andrew looked over at his friend

"What?"

"Never mind...Can you hitch a ride with someone?"

"Why?"

"I want to see if she's o.k."

"You don't know her and she probably doesn't want comfort right now" Andrew said flatly but curious why his soon to be married friend is worried about some girl he doesn't know. Andrew nodded his head

"Is she an old flame?"

Darien shook his head no. "Not in a million years"

"So why are you so concerned?" he pushed

"..."

"Fine be that way. I'll catch a ride with Sephia. You have fun-" He looked up smiling"-She'll be all the fun you'll need just don't do anything REAL crazy" Darien's head shot

"Its not like that, I'm genuinely concerned THAT'S all"

Sure you are" Andrew left "I want all the details" Darien left to go looking for the mystery girl it didn't take long she was sitting on a bench outside crying softly. He felt the unfamiliar feeling creeping out of nowhere again. It took everything in him not to take her into his arms. He sat on the bench next to her. She hadn't noticed him yet.

"Why are you crying?" He knew full well why he wanted to hear it from her. She looked up expecting to some pot bellied drunkard trying to pick her up. But instead she was met with on the alluring set of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Tears don't suit you" He wiped the tears from her face.

[Who is this jerk and why is he touching me? she jerked away from touch even though her body screamed no.

"Don't touch me" she spat

"I just wanted to see if you we're ok" Her heart skip a beat

[ A complete stranger. A completely hot hunk concerned for my well-being? Sure for all I know he could to a rapist...But he sure doesn't look like the type..but do any of them? She quickly decided to get herself out of the situation before it gets sticky.

"Sure you just want to get in my pants..LIKE all the rest of the dirty bastards around here" [That'll teach him she went to get up, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Please wait..I'm not like that...really I'm not" He walked towards her gluing her to her spot with those alluring eyes. " I really loved your voice" He lifted her chin to fall into the depths of her blue orbs. She jerked from his touch again.

"Look I don't know you, now if you'll excuse me I have a taxi to catch"

"I..I'll take you home" he blurted out anything to keep her to stay. "My limo is right over there"

[Why?...Why won't this jerk give up

"Please..its just a thank you for sharing your beautiful voice with me" She blushed she couldn't help it she was flattered

"Sure why not"

The tension in the limo was so thick you could've cut it with a butter knife. Darien was the first to break the silence.

"So you really like Mariah Carey? You sung with so much passion did something similar happen to you?" He looked at her out the corner of his eye. She tensed up even more if humanly possible, balled her fists.

[Touchy subject He thought

"So..Usagi-" he stammered over her name"-do you have any family here?"

"Its Serena and no I have no family here. Their all in Los Angeles..What about you?"

"Darien..and my family's dead" Serena faced him pity written all over her face

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be..and please god don't pity me..I've had too much of that in my life" They both rode the rest of the way in silence. To lost in thought to even notice the limo had stopped at her apartment.

"Ma'am we're here" the driver said politely

"Well Darien it was a pleasure..maybe I'll see you around"

"Don't be silly I'll walk you to your apartment"

"Ok" A few minutes later she was at her door.

"I guess this is good night" Darien said almost sad it was over

"Well it couldn't hurt to have a little tea before you leave"

"Sure..that would be great" He was in her apartment and her heart couldn't stop beating fast enough. She decided to give him a small tour.

"This is my living room..small but cozy" She walked a little distance to her haven, her place to sit down and collect her thoughts and feelings on tape."-And this is my studio, this is where I mix my demos" He nodded not saying anything

"One of my dreams is to become a singer" [Why did I just tell him that? But she continued telling him about her dreams, and he told her some of his. They truly did find they had nothing in common but at the same time they seemed to be completely alike too. Before long 5 hours had passed.

"Darien-" she looked at her watch "Its 3:30 am..I think you should get going"

"Yeah...that's a good idea" he stood up to leave [Raye is gonna kill me

"Goodnight Serena"

"Goodnight Darien" She opened the door biding in goodnight. The silence was ear piercing. All you could hear was the clock tick. Darien made a move to leave but he was glued to his spot at the door. He was getting lost in those blue orbs again. He ran a finger to her cheekbone, she shut her eyes. When she opened her eyes his face was nose to nose with hers.

"I..I...I think y..you s..should go" She stammered as her lips lightly grazed his

"I know" he said before his lips descended on top of hers. It didn't take long to melt into the kiss without a second thought she closed the door. He pushed against the door kissing her good and proper. When his lips left her she sucked in a deep breath. She looked up at him and what she saw caught her breath

[Is that desire...for me? a sudden warmth enveloped her. Something she hadn't felt in ages. [I don't know if this is good idea..but it feels so right She led him to her bedroom. He looked around opening his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a kiss. She pushed Darien on the bed. He protested then

"I..I don't t..think this is the best idea"

"Just shut up and kiss me" He obeyed things just got better from there on. Before she was lost in the heights of pleasure she never felt before she thought

[This isn't real..Oh god it is...Seiya I'm moving on just like you did

* * *

This was the torment Darien had been going through. He raked his hand through his hair as looked himself in the mirror something he hadn't done in almost two weeks. Him and Raye had seemed to become more distant or maybe he was distant. How come he couldn't get her out of his mind.

[I was just a one night stand a meaningless one night stand Who was he trying to fool his reflection? Truth be know he didn't think he can go through with this wedding.

[Serena what did you do to me? he looked in the mirror again but instead of seeing himself he saw Serena. He hadn't seen her since they met two weeks ago. It was a 'mutual' agreement that they never contact each other again. Actually it was her agreement not to see each other. He went to The Boot every night just to see if she'd show up. She didn't he wanted so much to see her face. feel her soft skin, hear her voice.

[God what am I going to do? Can I just keep lying to Raye. How can I tell her I love her? When I have another woman in my mind who hasn't left it since we were together. How can I tell Raye that I think I love someone else? This is suppose to be the happiest day of my life. Instead it very well may be the biggest mistake of my life So here he was the most unsure man of the face of the Earth unable to come to terms with himself and his feelings. Someone knocked on his door. It was Andrew

"Its time" Darien turned and looked at his Best Man

"I don't think I can do this. How can I stay with her? How can I keep lying to her? How can I..." Andrew cut him off

"Darien get a grip..your almost acting like you love this mystery girl" Darien cringed

"...".

"Look...its now or never. You have a beautiful woman waiting for you at the alter. What can you say about this mystery girl? For all you know you'll never see her again. Think about this you won't find another one like Raye" Andrew walked off into to the chapel hoping he had persuaded him to stay with Raye.[Oh god this is all my fault I should've never took him out that night Darien watched his best friend leave.

"Yes my friend its now or never" He stood up leaving also. Probably to make the biggest decision of his life.

* * *

Well what's the verdict? I wanna know what you guys think. So please review me..

-SailorTee


End file.
